Winter Flower
by Rirlare Wasaku
Summary: Sasuke e Hinata sempre foram amigos desde de infância, vizinhos cresceram e compartilharam experiências únicas de grande amizade. Mais seus destinos foram traçados mudando suas vidas, fazendo ambos se separarem. Depois de um tempo suas vidas se reconectam e mudando o rumo da história para algo totalmente fora do normal.
1. Chapter 1

**"Desde o verão em que eu tinha 17 anos. Eu repetidamente desejei por isso... Oh, Kami-Sama. Se há algo que possa ser chamado de milagre nesse mundo, eu desejo apenas uma coisa."**

**~~~~~~~~. X. ~~~~~~~**

**[21 de Dezembro... 2012 - 06h15min AM]**

O sol amanhecia trazendo calor aguardado por várias pessoas. Depois do Outono com seus períodos de longas semanas de dias secos, onde já dava inícios da nova estação que estava a caminho. Com suas quedas das folhas e dias mais curtos, onde o verão e a flora ajudaram com as plantações de alimentos onde em Outono uma época de grandes colheitas, os cidadãos esperava pelo menos um sol para esquentar antes que começasse os dias nervosos, era já esperado para alguns e outro nem tanto a nova estação que se iniciava - Inverno.

Sol com baixas temperaturas, belas noites de dias frios e ar congelantes, onde um delicioso chocolate quente esquentava o corpo. Neve branca e gelada nos pés, animais que hibernava para as outras estações e lindos festivais de fogos de artifícios.

Para uns aquela nova estação iniciava novos projetos - viagens, passeios, trabalhos, faxina, e atrasos de sonos. Como eram férias, ou mais precisamente - férias de final de ano, para essa estação do ano muitos jovens, adultos e crianças aproveitavam essa estação para poderem dormir mais tarde - coisas como a escola e trabalho não deixavam desfrutar em ficar mais um pouco no quentinho em baixo dos lençóis.

O sol refletia seus raios na imensa sacada do quarto da jovem que dormia serenamente. Derrotada em querer luta para dormir mais um pouco e sendo vencida pela luz intensa do sol que batia no seu rosto, fazendo com que o clarão e o sua deliciosa quentura abrisse seus olhos lentamente. Sua mão foi de encontro à testa tentando cobrir seus olhos contra a lumidade em si. Suspirou e tentou olhar para qualquer outro lado que não fosse aquela claridade em seu rosto. Deixou seu olhar em um ponto físico. _''Estranho''_. Achava algo estranho dentro de si. Seu corpo parecia não está consigo, parecia que estava em outro mundo e como se acordasse de um pesadelo._ ''Estranho, estranho"._

Deitada, deu uma bela olhada em seu quarto. _"Certo tudo certo"_. Estava tudo como ela deixou depois da faxina que deu ontem no quarto. Mas porque ela sentia aquela sensação que tinha se esquecido de algo - e muito importante.

Talvez não fosse nada. Não se lembrava de nenhum compromisso ou algo que tivesse de ser tão importante para se fazer. Sem sucesso, decidiu esquece e deixa sua mente livre, talvez se lembrasse depois. Virou-se de lado procurando uma posição melhor na cama, olhou para a parede lilás diante de si e viu seu calendário em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Observou e começou a ler as anotações.

**- 12 de Novembro - Consulta com a Ginecologista Kurenai - Exame**. _''Isso já tinha passado, tinha uma 2 semanas. Vamos pular isso e ir para o mês de Dezembro. Uhm''_ **- 05 de Dezembro - Concerto de violino da Hanabi-chan - 19h45minhrs.** _''Isso também já foi. ''_** - 08 de Dezembro - Reunião de Conselho de classes na escola".** _''Próximo''_.

**- 17 de Dezembro - Aniversário da Nonochi-chan (Prima da Ino). **_''Passa também, isso já foi. ''_ **- Dia 20 de Dezembro - Aniversario do Sasu-kun (não se esquece de fazer a surpresa logo de manhã). **_''Próximo''._

**- 21 de Dezembro - Festival de fo...**

A morena parou aquela data _''20 de Dezembro''_ lembrava de algo que não era para ser esquecido. Aquele nome martelava em sua cabeça - _"Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun... Sasu-kun"._ Virou para outro lado ainda tentando lembra-se desse nome -_ ''Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun... Sasu-kun"._

Olhou um pouco para o lado, onde estava o calendário, no criado-mudo e avistou um relógio. O relógio marcava 06h17min, 21 de Dezembro. Olhou atentamente para a data que marcava no seu relógio, percebeu uma pequena foto de um porta retrato, mais ao lado, que mais adorava de sua avó onde continha a foto de duas crianças tímidas mais dentro de si um sorriso inocente e gentil. Parecia felizes.

Observou a foto e conseguiu distinguir sua imagem de quando eram mais nova com 7 anos, com seus cabelinhos curtinhos até a nuca, olhos perolados como duas pérolas prateados mais levemente com um pequeno pigmento de lilás.

Pele branquinha e usando um vestidinho todo begezinho em que sua mãe lhe dera de aniversario, uma pequenina tiara a base de pequenas flores em sua cabeça, um ursinho de pelúcia no formato de cachorro em que acabara de ganhar onde estava em uma de suas mãos e na outra uma linda rosa vermelha que ganhara do garotinho que estava do seu lado lhe dando um beijo na cabeça, onde na foto percebera a menina estava toda envergonhada. O garoto ao seu lado possuía uma pele branca, cabelos negros arrepiado atrás e pequenas franjas lisa na frente de seu rosto e olhos negros como a noite, duas pérolas ônix.

Usando sua cordial roupinha, calças cinza de risco com uma camiseta social branca, uma gravatinha cinza e com seus habituais sapa-tênis pretos. Na foto o moreninho estava dando um pequeno beijo na cabeça da mesma e com sua expressão vermelha por causa de sua mãe insistir que o moreno fizesse essa posse para ela tira aquela foto.

A fotografia parecia ser de uma festa de aniversário. Mas percebendo era mesmo de um aniversario, era o seu.

_''Desde pequeno você sempre teve esse jeito envergonhado em que sempre gostei - Sasuke-kun''_. Sua mente parou. -_''Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun. Ahhh Kami-Sama como eu pode esquecer''_

Os pensamentos estavam a mil. Como podia esquecer-se do aniversário do próprio amigo de infância - ou mais precisamente seu lendário amigão de infância. Deu um pulo da cama e foi direto para a janela. E olhou para a janela da casa ao lado - a casa vizinha. Um quarto masculino estava ali, mesmo estando de dia o quarto se mostrava escuro, mas para a garota aquilo não importava sabia como era o quarto daquele lugar e o conhecia de cô.

Paredes pintadas na cor verde clara com suas cortinas azuis. A morena se lembrava daquelas cortinas, deu-as para enfeita o quarto masculino. Uma cama bem encostada da janela, com um ser dormindo em cima dela. Viu um pequeno amontoado de cabelos negros meio que encobertos pelo coberto.

A respiração do indivíduo mostrava bem visível diante de si. Era uma respiração forte, pois da forma de como os cobertores se movimentava para cima e para baixo, respondia que o indivíduo estava dormindo serenamente.

_-''Sasuke-kun!''_

Bem ainda dava tempo de ainda dar os parabéns. Mais porque Sasuke-kun não falou que estava fazendo aniversário. Talvez ele quisesse que ela se lembrasse. Grande amiga acabou-se se esquecendo da data, acreditava que Sasuke estaria puto da vida com ela. Pensava.

A garota não pensou 2 vezes abriu a janela, mas antes pegou dentro da gaveta da cômoda um pequeno lança confeites. Foi para a sua sacada e pulo para a sacada a sua frente indo em direção para o quarto do rapaz - sorte que o quarto do rapaz ficava junto com seu quarto e com uma sacada na frente da outra.

Abriu a janela e entrou no quarto caindo mansamente no colchão para não acordar o moreno. Posicionou o lança confeites e puxou a pequena cordinha dando um pequeno estouro e fazendo com que pequena fitas e papeizinhos voassem indo direto para chão.

- Feliz aniversário Sasuke! Huaaaaa! - falou a morena totalmente feliz. (=\^. ^/=)

- Que... Que... Onde...

O barulho do pequeno estrondo fez com que o moreno desse um pequeno pulo da cama, procurando de onde venho o som. Seu olhar revirou tudo no seu quarto.

-_ ''Nada em cima, nada em baixo... Esquerda Hinata... Direita... D-dire... ta... H-hina-ta!''_

O moreno parou seu olhar, ficou vibrado na morena diante de si, dando aquele lindo sorriso e olhando para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- ... Hi... nata...?

- Ha há. Que foi Sasuke o gato comeu sua língua? E que cara mais esquisita é essa! Até parece que viu assombração, vamos muda essa cara pelo menos, está me dando até medo agora! Rsrsrsrsr.

O moreno apenas abaixo a cabeça e seu olhar também. Suspirou lentamente deixando a morena um pouco preocupada.

- Ora Sasuke muda essa cara, não é todo dia que completamos dezoito anos não é?! Olha vem cá! - a morena puxou a cabeça do moreno dando um pequeno cafuné nos cabelos deixando totalmente mais bagunçados do que já estava. O moreno aceitou de bom grado dando uma boa gargalhada pela travessura da amiga.

- Parabéns por completar dezoito anos! Sasuke-kun! - e assim mais cafuné.

O rapaz deitou-se na cama e puxou a morena para seu lado, e num rápido movimento enlaçou a cintura da garota fazendo com que a morena colocasse sua cabeça no contorno do pescoço do rapaz. Vermelha com o ato inesperado do amigo se calou. Ficando quieta somente curtindo a quentura do corpo do rapaz. Aquilo era muito bom, o cheiro amadeirado do amigo entrava em suas narinas fazendo com que seu corpo relaxasse e curtia a macies dos braços do mesmo.

- Arigatou... Hinata. - e assim apertou os abraços em torno do corpo pequeno, assim ficando os dois abraçados.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

- Mas fala sério Sasuke, você ficou bem assustado! Foi só uma bombinha de aniversário! E ainda mais você é filho de um mega empresário fabricante de fogos de artifícios. (''.)

- Qualquer um ficaria assustado se você fizesse isso de manhã! Com aquela sua cara de morta e com aquela sua camisola nada decente até um padre morreria de hemorragia, tentando assediar o coitado!** (¬¬-)**

- Sasuke seu idiota, pervertido. Onde foi que aprendeu essas coisas deixa sua mãe sabe disso seu idiota!** (Ò``Ò)**

O moreno apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de lado adorava perturbar Hinata daquele jeito, pois adorava ver como a amiga ficava fofa com aquela cara toda corada pelos comentários nada santos da parte dele.

Os dois seguiam pelo imenso quintal da casa - mansão, onde o moreno morava. Indo para o fundo da residência para um pequeno cômodo separado - mais parecendo um pequeno galpão.

- Aliás, não é ótimo ter dezoito agora Sasuke?

- Sim e o que, que tem?!

- A sabe dezoito, idade onde você já é maior de idade, pode tirar sua carta, chegar um pouco mais tarde em casa e já escolher qual faculdade vai querer! E você finalmente pode fazer isso. Seus próprios fogos de artifícios! - falou a morena dando um pequeno sorriso. - Não vejo a hora de ter meus dezoito anos! Ahhh ainda vai demorar 2 anos para eu ter.

- Não vejo a graça de ter dezoito, somente você ver graça nisso Hinata é somente uma idade normal para qualquer um.** (*¬¬_)**

-Ah para de ser chato Sasuke você fala só isso porque já tem dezoito, seu sem graça! **(¬.¬)**

**~~~~~~~. X. ~~~~~~~~**

**(. ''A família Uchiha é um imenso legado de grandes lucradores e empresários de diversos ganhos milionários como em fogos de artifícios e produtos de festas e construção. Mas seu maior legado até no momento são os fogos, aonde venho através das gerações desde a era Taishou. ''**

**''Sendo sua amiga de infância e meu pai terem uma grande amizade com o pai de Sasuke - logo que um trabalho ajudar um ao outro, como meu pai é um grande empresário de transporte e cargas e grandes empresas de advocacia Hyuuga Planes, ajuda os meios lucrativos da família de Sasuke, como a família dele a minha. Por contratos milionários. Sendo assim, sempre de pequena eu os venho visitar onde tive uma grande amizade que dura até hoje com ele. ''**

**''Sasuke sempre quis fazer fogos de artifícios desde que era pequeno. Mas ele só poderia usar pólvora quando completasse dezoito anos. Então ele esteve ávido para que esse dia chegasse. E desmontasse o quão bom ele é. Bom para mostra que poderia ser também um orgulho para a família assim como seu irmão ''Itachi''. '')**

**~~~~~~~. x.~~~~~~~~**

- Sasuke! Sasuke! - podia ser ouvir uma voz masculina o chamando de longe. - Cara se vai mofar dormindo tanto assim. Finalmente você acordou! **(o.Ò)**

- Quer para de me encher o saco logo pela manhã Itachi! Larga do meu pé cassete, está pior do que a mamãe me enche... **(''3)** - só que sua frase foi completamente interrompida por sentir um sapato voando direto em sua cabeça, dirigindo com uma quantidade de força bem dotada do indivíduo que o arremesso.

- SAAAAAASUUUUUUKEEEEE! **(Ò\\\\Ò)**

Aquele grito significava muitas coisas ruins vindo da direção oeste da mansão. Itachi sabia do que aconteceria logo mais a seguir e como sabia como aquilo iria acabar foi tirando seu corpinho mais depressa dali.

- Bem Sasuke acho que nosso pai está chamando. É melhor ver o que ele quer logo. Bye estou indo!

**(^^-/)**

- Hein volta aqui e assume a responsabilidade seu covarde - falou esfregando a cabeça pela dor do sapato que o tinha acertado - Não pense em deixa a culpa toda para mim Itachi... Itachi!

- Bem estou indo irmãozinho. Bye! - disse Itachi saindo da mansão e entrando no carro, dando a partida e indo embora.** (~~./)**

- ITACHI... ITACHI... VOLTA AQUI...

- SAAAAAASUUUUUUUKEEE!

-_ ''Ah! Ai vem bomba. E o idiota do Itachi vai embora e deixa com que eu me ferre levando a bomba. Itachi seu babaca... ''_

Hinata não falava nada - praticamente não entendia absolutamente coisa nenhuma com o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro ouviu a mãe de Sasuke dando um berro maior do que ela já ouviu em toda sua vida. Em seguida só conseguiu ver um sapato vindo na direção dos irmãos Uchiha, mas que Itachi conseguiu se desviar totalmente, e acabou acontecendo o que vira anteriormente. Acertando no Sasuke.

É, a coisa estava feia para lado dos irmãos Uchiha, pois Itachi saiu numa velocidade incrível e parecia que nem a viu ali com eles. É, a coisa estava mesmo feia por aqui e o que seria?! Não se lembrava de que os dois irmãos aprontaram.

Mas pra variar Mikoto só ficava naquele estado de alerta e nervos, quando sabia que os garotos tinham aprontado. E o mais aprontava era Sasuke! Desde suas festinhas de semi-madrugadas com o quintal totalmente devastado com corpos de bebidas, pessoas dormindo em lugares onde até os santos duvidam e coisas muito misteriosas.

Sem contar que Itachi eram a mesma coisa, apesar de não está no colegial, suas festinhas em que acontecia por causa da faculdade acabavam sempre nas mesmas situações do caçula. Só que com maiores desastres, uma foi que em que Itachi acordou em cima do telhado totalmente de cueca e bêbado como um gambá. Acabou que seus pais que tinha indo viajar de última hora com assuntos da família e por causa do cancelamento do voou tiveram que volta ao amanhecer e acabar de presencia a maior bizarrice de todos os tempos.

_-" Se lembrando de Mikoto olha ela vindo ali! Nossa, com essa cara que ela está vindo para cá significa que Sasuke e Itachi aprontaram de novo. Mas quando foi a última festa deles? Isso já faz uns 3 meses!" _**(''.)**

- SASUKEEE!

- Ir! La vem bomba!** (¬¬-*)**

**(Phosh)**

Na mesma hora só se podia ver como a mão de Mikoto que se moveu rápido em direção a cabeça do moreno dando um pequeno soco.

- Ah mãe isso doeu! - falou o moreno abaixado esfregando o pequeno calombo que se formou em sua cabeça, graça ao sapato arremessado e agora o soco de sua mamãe. (¬¬3*)

- Sério! Então receba mais outro - acertando a cabeça do moreno - Pensa que eu não iria descobrir que você e Itachi fizeram outra festinha aqui! A casa pode está toda arrumada, perfumada e limpa, mais descobrir por causa do cheiro insuportável que estava vindo do meu vaso raro chinês que está todo vomitado. Tem como você me explicar isso Uchiha Sasuke?! Hummm.

- Ah... Poderia ser alguma empregada passando mal e acabou vomitando ai e depois se esqueceu.** (¬¬.)**

- Não venha com desculpas esfarrapadas outra vez Sasuke. Acha que eu sou uma criança, antes de sair para viajar com seu pai a própria empregada limpo o vaso na minha frente e colocou algumas flores no vaso e quando chego em casa vejo que minhas flores não estão lá e que o vaso está todo vomitado. E agora o que me explicar!

- Ok! Vou assumir sim que teve uma festa aqui mais a festa não foi minha eu estava no meu quarto. A festa foi totalmente do Itachi. Eu não tive nada ver com isso quando fui ver Itachi já estava com toda aquela multidão aqui dentro e gente que nunca vir na minha vida.

-Sasuke não venha com mentiras agora. Você e Itachi aprontaram de novo aqui em casa, quando vão aprender. Itachi já tem 23 anos e você...

- Chega mãe! Estou te dizendo à verdade e se não quiser acredita ou não, problema da senhora! Sabe que festas para mim e diversão como antes não tem, mas graça, não depois daquilo. Fiquei no meu quarto trancado tendo que agüentar a festa irritante do Itachi. - falou o moreno rancoroso, sua cabeça abaixada tentando não demonstra à tristeza em seus olhos.

- Sasuke filho... - respondeu Mikoto.

- Gomenasai Okasan! Mais primeiro preciso ir ver logo o serviço do senhor Uchiha Fugaku, o meu pai!

- Sasuke, por favor, não fala assim do seu pai querido e desculpa por desconfiar de você meu filho, pensei que já estivesse melhorado com aquele incidente.

- Hay okasan! Gomenasai! Agora tenho que ir tchau. - e o moreno saiu dirigindo para o galpão.

Hinata não entendeu nada ficou ali ouvindo a conversa de Sasuke e Mikoto, sabia e tinha a educação de não interferir quando assunto não era tratado aos seus. Ficava quieta assim como ela foi criada. Mas achou estranho do Sasuke fala aquilo e nunca o tinha visto daquela forma tão frágil e desesperada que alguém lhe abraçasse com toda força e dissesse - ''tudo bem tudo ficara bem!''

Mikoto ficou ali parada com seus braços cruzados em frente de si olhando a silhueta de Sasuke desaparecer dentro do galpão, vendo como o filho estava crescido.

- Ah! Hinata-chan – suspira - O que faço com esse menino minha linda?! O que faço?

No momento a morena não respondeu nada. Olhou de novo para onde o amigo tinha entrado e tentou dar uma resposta mais precisa e significativa para Mikoto.

-Mikoto-san – disse ainda olhando para o galpão – Sasuke é uma ótima pessoa e sabe assim como eu, que ele está irritado por motivos pessoais. Coisa que sempre Sasuke-kun foi. - suspira – Mas não liga logo, logo ele aparece aqui, para conversar com a senhora. Não é Mikoto-san... Mikoto-san?!

Só se podia ouvir a balança das folhas de cerejeiras que além de inunda o ambiente com seu cheiro adocicado, deixava-mais charmoso o ambiente na mansão. Mikoto saiu deixando Hinata totalmente preocupada com o estado da Uchiha, sem ao menos ter ouvido a pronúncia da Hyuuga. Mikoto se encontrava já distante, entrando na enorme mansão com seu rosto cabisbaixo.

_-"Mikoto-san..."_

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

- Sasuke-kun... Porque você não me esperou? - se pronunciou a Hyuuga entrando no galpão e fechando a porta atrás de si.

O moreno da forma que estava antes continuou com seu semblante sério e carrancudo enquanto tomava café comendo os bolinhos de arroz que estava na bandeja em cima da mesinha.

- Hinata não preciso mostra mais nada para você. Você conhece esse lugar de ponta a ponta e sabe que sempre de manhã veio aqui ajudar meu ''pai'' e melhora meus fogos de artifícios.

- Nossa Sasuke precisava falar assim comigo?! O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Está totalmente diferente este tolo, arrogante e sério, até sua mãe você respondeu hoje coisa que você nunca fez! Você quer que eu saia daqui, eu saio talvez assim você esfrie sua cabeça. Ok! - falou a morena começando abrir a porta do galpão.

- Não Hinata espere! - falou o moreno segurando a mão da garota.

- O que foi Sasuke?! É melhor eu ir assim você não se estressar, tudo bem.

- Não Hina, fique. Olha me desculpe é que hoje o dia não está bom pra mim está acontecendo muitas coisas ultimamente e meu pai tem pegado muito no meu pé nesses dias e acabo ficando meio estressado e descontando em quem não devia. Mais me perdoe não queria descontar em você, me desculpe mesmo.

- Ta tudo bem, mas só dessa vez, eu não tenho culpa nisso Sasuke de você está estressado. Mas não descontam nas pessoas que te ama elas só querem o seu bem Sasuke.

- Arigatou Hina sabia que iria me entender. - falou o moreno esboçando um sorriso sincero menor que fez a morena sorrir com o sorriso do colega.

- Sasuke! - chamou à morena.

- Humm. - respondeu o moreno em uníssono, pois estava ocupado - mais de boca cheia - comendo os bolinhos.

- Poderia me explica que doidura foi aquela de sua mãe e você com Itachi. Vocês aprontaram de novo não foi?!

- N-não foi n-na-da Hina aquilo foi coisa do Itachi ele fez suas gracinhas e foi embora deixando a culpa toda aqui para mim. - respondeu o moreno começando a fazer um biquinho carrancudo do que já fez em sua vida se lembrado e recordando ainda da dor em que sua cabeça latejava pelo sapato em que vou à sua direção - graça a sua mãe.** ('¬¬3)**

- Sasuke eu ainda estou aqui e não tenta arranjar outra história, pois eu estava do seu lado na hora em que vir o sapato da sua mãe atingir sua cabeça.

- Sim e... - foi interrompido.

- E você não explicou a história direito sua mãe falou que vocês tinha feito uma festa em casa e que o vaso dela estava todo vomitado e você falou pra ela que não participou da festa por causa de algo que nunca mais você vai ser o mesmo depois daquilo e agora pode me explicar a história! Estou confusa. - despejou a Hyuuga nem dando tempo do Uchiha respira e começa a explicar.

- Ha Hina isso é um pouco complicado...

- Complicado como Sasuke?

- Isso é coisa de homem saber quando você começa a chega na idade e aparecem coisas meio estranhas e...

- Chega Sasuke é melhor você parar. É bom eu não fica sabendo. Ok!

- Eh! Mas você me pede para explica e quando começo não quer mais ouvir?!

- Ah Sasuke é melhor deixar esse assunto de homem para você falar com um homem e não comigo, sabe como ficou envergonhada com esses assuntos.

- Se você insistir, bem isso seria meio complicado de falar com você. Mais ainda bem que desistiu, pois isso é meio assunto de homem para homem sacumé neh Hinata. - suspirou aliviado por a morena não ter pedido informações.

- Ainda bem que você não me contou e mais quando você vai acabar esse seu café? Ta demorando hein. - falou a morena agora se sentando perto de Sasuke na mesinha.

- Estou tentando tomar mais alguém não me deixa! - falou o moreno olhando a Hyuuga de lado, virou-se para frente e pegou mais um bolinho e enchendo sua canequinha com chá. **(¬¬.)**

- Sasuke seu idiota! -sussurrou a morena sorrindo para o rapaz. **('-. -)**

- Tha du... ixa e-eu cho... mer! - falou o moreno de boca cheia.

- Sasuke! - chamou à morena.

- Hump.

- Rsrsrsrs, estou me lembrando de uma coisa!

- Sim o que é? - falou o moreno já tendo desocupado a boca. E pegando mais um bolinho.

- Sua mãe não mudou nada desde a primeira vez em que a vir. Rsrsrsrsr! E ela tem uma ótima mira, pois te acertou em cheio! Rsrsrsrrsrsr!

- Isso não tem graça Hina, não é engraçado. - falou o moreno tendo a começa a degusta o bolinho.

- Rsrsrsrsrs! Isso é sim! Sasuke. E venha! - falou a morena se levantando. - Rápido coma logo para poder sair! E vá fazer os fogos de artifício que você sempre quis fazer! - acabou a morena se empolgando e dando um grande peteleco na cabeça do Uchiha fazendo o moreno se engasgar. Com os bolinhos que estava comendo.

- Uguuu... Gruuu... Grhuuutttt... Coff... Cofff!

- Hein Sasuke o que aconteceu? - perguntou uma voz grossa atrás do moreno. Hinata olhou para trás e viu a caricatura de Sasuke se ele fosse mais velho. O patriarca Uchiha Fugaku, um homem alto e modesto. Cabelos marrons escuro com seu corte arrepiado atrás e franjas longas na frente, pele clara e olhos negros. Olhar sério como o pai de Hinata possuía, não gostava de fracassos e sempre tinha sonhos e ambições altas e assim passava para seus dois herdeiros: Itachi e Sasuke. O patriarca Uchiha sempre era visto trajado com seu terno a risco preto, gravata preta e sapatos sempre engraxados, mais quando estava com algum dia em folga ou que não iria para as empresas Uchihas vestia uma camiseta pólo e sua calça de moletom azul escuro e seus sapa-tenis preto com branco.

Assim que o patriarca viu seu filho conversando com sua mãe e viu-o ele caminhar para o galpão, olhou para seu relógio e viu que estava mais do que na hora de preparar os fogos com garoto e assim se dirigiu para o galpão.

Assim que chegou acabou presenciando Sasuke se engasgando de uma hora pra outra, como se o garoto tinha acabado de levar um mega susto que correria para janela para tomar um ar e possivelmente tentando, talvez, se salva de não morrer engasgado.

-Gu... Àgu... Água! - falou o moreno.

-Rsrsrs que isso Sasuke só foi um tapinha! Seu Fugaku, por favor, pega um copo de água para o Sasuke antes que ele morra engasgado. Rsrsrsrrsrsr! - pediu a morena.

-Sasuke para de enrolação e nem pense em ir para casa, hoje temos muito trabalho e essa historia de engasgar outra vez já passou da minha época e anda logo. - falou o patriarca se dirigindo para dentro de uma salinha.

-Uguuu... ... Coff... Cofff!

_-''Nossa o seu Fugaku esta tiririca da vida hoje. Nem se quer olho e falou comigo agora. "Ah deixa pra la deve ser aquele troço da festa do Itachi que o Sasuke diz que ele fez.''_

-Hi... na... Cofff... N-nun... ca mais f-faz... Cofff... I-ssso.

-Rsrsrs! Tudo bem Sasuke eu não faço mais! Rsrsrsrrsrsr!

**~~~~~~~. X. ~~~~~~~~**

**''Eu gosto do Sasuke desde que era pequena. Mais Sasuke nunca reparou em algo assim. ''**

-Hein Sasuke vamos antes que seu Fugaku lance daqui a pouco algo na gente pela sua demora. - falou a morena abrindo a porta do galpão e se dirigindo para fora do ambiente.

-Sim eu. Sim a minha demora? Se alguém não quisesse me matar agora pelo tapa que fez, quase eu vejo meu santinho no céu. Não é senhorita Hina! (Ó/Ò)

-Ah Sasuke para foi sem querer! Não fiz por mal, somente me empolguei. E vamos logo pega esse saco de pólvora lá pro seu pai antes que ele venha busca pessoalmente. Uhh!

-Sim a-l-t-e-z-a! (¬¬3)

-Rsrsrsrs! Vai logo e para de faze manhã.

O Uchiha abaixou-se diante ao pequeno amontoado de sacos de pólvoras.

**''Entretanto... ''**

E assim começou seu serviço no leva e busca de sacos de pólvoras

**''Eu realmente amo muito esse Sasuke. ''**

**Continua...**


End file.
